


Тридцать шесть

by Quisty



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Bodyswap, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quisty/pseuds/Quisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку 6.13 с сообщества reborn-kink: "Ямамото/Гокудера. Обмен телами. Гокудера и Ямамото меняются телами (например, из-за поломки базуки десятилетия) и вынуждены притворяться друг другом. Для усугубления ситуации можно добавить предстоящий матч по бейсболу и экзамены. Интимные подробности и рейтинг приветствуются.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тридцать шесть

Все начиналось очень просто и тривиально.  
\- Раз, два, три, четыре, пять, Ламбо-сан идет взрывать!  
\- Стой, тупая корова!!!  
Очередная попытка Гокудеры ухватить мелкого рогатого надоеду закончилась весьма плачевно - во всяком случае, сначала ему показалось, что на него рухнул весь дом.  
\- Ямамото? Гокудера-кун? Вы в порядке?! - сквозь звон в ушах пробился голос Цуны, и, Хаято, кашляя, оттолкнул прижавшее его к полу тело.  
\- Какого хрена... - начал он и осекся. Голос звучал как-то незнакомо. И с какой вообще стати у него, привыкшего к взрывам, такой туман в голове?  
\- Какого хрена?.. - уже тише повторил он, в ужасе уставившись на клубы дыма, валящие из гребаной коровьей базуки. И на тупую, недоуменную лыбу, расплывающуюся по его собственной, Хаято Гокудеры, физиономии.

Все начиналось очень просто.  
\- Тридцать шесть часов, - сказал Реборн. - По моим расчетам, через тридцать шесть часов эффект сойдет на нет, и все вернется на свои места.  
Кажется, учитель Десятого был доволен.  
Впрочем, с чего бы ему расстраиваться? Всегда можно сказать, что это такая новая тренировка.  
\- Разве мы не должны были стать на десять лет старше, или что-то типа того? - собственный голос все еще звучал непривычно. Слишком мягко, слишком... Черт, да все в этом придурке было слишком - чересчур длинные руки и ноги, чересчур свободная одежда... Гокудера покосился на товарища по несчастью. Ну конечно же - сидит, улыбается, как будто до него еще не дошел весь масштаб катастрофы. Смотреть на себя со стороны было... странно, и Хаято отвел взгляд. Стоило отдать Ямамото должное: он быстрее сообразил, что происходит, и, выдумав какую-то идиотскую отговорку, чуть ли не за шкирку вытащил приятеля из дома босса, несмотря на существенно изменившуюся разницу в весовой категории. Гокудера сжал кулаки. Вместо благодарности за спасение от позора перед Десятым в груди бурлило глухое раздражение. Ну почему именно он?!  
\- Тридцать шесть часов, - неумолимо повторил Реборн. - Можно, конечно, пригласить Джанини, чтобы он попробовал починить базуку...  
\- Не надо! - хором завопили мальчишки.  
\- Тогда удачи. Чао!  
Маленький мафиозо коснулся края шляпы, и исчез за невысоким кирпичным забором. Гокудера и Ямамото (или Ямамото и Гокудера?) обменялись полными отчаяния взглядами. Им предстояло провести эти тридцать шесть часов, притворяясь друг другом.

Все начиналось просто, но почему же закончилось так паршиво?  
\- Что ты за мной тащишься?  
\- Эм... Вряд ли мне стоит идти к себе домой в таком виде.  
\- К себе до...  
О, дьявол! Гокудера остановился на полном ходу, пораженный этой мыслью. Надо же было так облажаться! Похоже, они не просто поменялись телами, у него теперь и вместо башки бейсбольный мяч, как у этого придурка.  
\- Не волнуйся, я позвоню старику и скажу, что остаюсь ночевать у одноклассника. Ну, то есть, ты позвонишь и скажешь.  
\- Все продумал, да? - вмазать бы ему хорошенько, да только что толку? Он полез за сигаретами и чертыхнулся: у бестолкового идиота в кармане обнаружилась только горсть леденцов.  
\- Конечно, ты можешь пойти вместо меня, - улыбнулся Ямамото, и Хаято подумал, что им не обмануть даже дурочку Хару. Любой, кто увидит эту ухмылку, сразу заподозрит неладное. И Десятый... Гокудера мысленно застонал. Босс только начал полагаться на него, так нет же, нужно было тупой корове все испортить! Десятый наверняка будет разочарован, если увидит своего верного помощника таким.  
\- Да ладно, всего один день, - придурок радостно пихнул его локтем. - Один день в школе - и все вернется на свои места, сам слышал. Это даже забавно.  
\- Ни хрена забавного не вижу, - он толкнул фальшивого Гокудеру в грудь, прижимая к дверям квартиры, и запустил руку в карман еще недавно своих джинс, выуживая ключи. Ямамото хмыкнул и поднял руки ладонями вверх.  
\- Предлагаешь сдаться и прогулять школу?  
Нехорошая у него улыбка, ох, нехорошая, и как он раньше не замечал? Или, может быть, просто в сочетании с лицом Хаято она выглядит неестественно?  
\- Черта с два, - фыркнул он, отпирая дверь, и Ямамото тут же просочился внутрь, словно приблудный кот.  
\- Эй, у тебя что, даже приставки нет? - раздался его голос из комнаты.  
Гокудера закатил глаза. Впереди был очень долгий вечер.

...и очень тяжелое утро.  
Он думал, что вообще не сможет заснуть - присутствие чужого обволакивало, давило, действовало на нервы, но у дебила Ямамото и привычки были дебильные: Гокудера отрубился, стоило ему коснуться головой подушки.  
"Ничего себе, мафия, - злился он с утра, путаясь в своей и чужой одежде. - Недреманное око, так его разэтак. Да с убийством этого кретина справится даже Ламбо! Подходи и бери его тепленьким, пока дрыхнет без задних ног". За стенкой шумела вода, и Хаято, воспользовавшись случаем, устроился на подоконнике с сигаретой. Горький дым обжег горло, зато в голове хоть чуть-чуть прояснилось. Наверное, это психосоматическое, - припомнил он вычитанное в какой-то книге слово. Курить хочется мозгам, а не телу, вот и эффект получается соответствующий.  
Плеск воды в ванной прекратился, по полу прошлепали босые ноги, и чужие пальцы мягко, но настойчиво отобрали у него сигарету. Ямамото улыбался.  
\- К чужим вещам следует относиться бережнее, - сказал он, неумело затягиваясь. Гокудеру передернуло - неужели когда он курит, выглядит так же глупо со стороны? - Я же не заставляю тебя пить молоко и не выгоняю на утреннюю пробежку. А стоило бы, кстати - перед сегодняшним матчем.  
Хаято недоверчиво потряс головой. Каждый раз, когда он думал, что хуже уже быть не может, судьба, словно издеваясь, подкидывала ему новую пакость.  
\- Каким еще матчем?  
\- Бейсбольным, - пожала плечами самая главная пакость за последние сутки. - Разве я тебе не говорил?

Гокудере всегда нравилось идти до школы вместе с Цуной - Десятый босс Вонголы и его верный помощник, дружные и неразлучные, как и положено в Семье. Если бы не вечно липнущий к ним тупой бейсболист, в упор не понимающий выражения "третий - лишний", утренние прогулки были бы его любимым времяпровождением.  
Но только не сегодня.  
Как назло, помахать Цуне (а скорее - Реборну) ручкой на крыльцо вышла Бьянки.  
\- Гокудера-кун, ты можешь нормально разговаривать со своей сестрой? Здорово! - обрадовался Десятый, пока настоящий Гокудера хоронился за живой изгородью. Рот стремительно наполнялся горечью, и мучительно хотелось сплюнуть, особенно когда он услышал слова Реборна:  
\- Гокудера усердно тренируется, чтобы быть достойным звания твоей правой руки, Цуна.  
В голосе маленького мафиозо звучал неприкрытый сарказм. Хаято стиснул кулаки. Нет уж, так просто он не сдастся!  
\- Йо, Цуна!  
Это оказалось совсем несложным - скопировать упругую, уверенную походку и развязную манеру обращения к Десятому. Не зря, выходит, они всюду таскались вместе.  
\- Привет, Ямамото, - улыбнулся босс. Так же радостно, как каждое утро улыбался ему, Гокудере. Под ложечкой неприятно царапнуло, но Хаято решил не обращать внимания.  
"Всего один день", - напомнил он себе. Сутки. Им осталось чуть меньше суток.

К обеду он начал подозревать, что задача попросту невыполнима, даже для первого помощника будущего босса Вонголы. Как только Ямамото со всем этим справляется?  
В категорию "всего этого" в первую очередь попадали одноклассники. Гокудера подозревал, что будет сложно, но чтобы так...  
Каждый встречный норовил пожать ему руку, приобнять за плечи, дружески пихнуть локтем. Девчонки, протискиваясь мимо него в дверях, будто специально старались задеть высокого бейсболиста бедром или грудью, и все они гомонили и улыбались, улыбались и гомонили, а Хаято думал только о том, как бы не взорвать к чертям всю школу. Казалось, для Ямамото это естественно, словно дыхание - дружить со всеми и каждым; Гокудера же подозревал, что теперь он гораздо лучше понимает Хибари Кёю.  
На математике он чуть было не прокололся, ответив правильно на все вопросы, но вместо привычного завистливого шепота услышал за спиной только добродушные смешки - класс решил, что ему просто повезло. К счастью, учителю не пришло в голову проверять работу лже-Гокудеры: Хаято и без того хватало головной боли в виде приближающегося матча.  
Отчего-то он совсем не удивился, когда в туалете зеркало бесшумно повернулось вокруг своей оси, и прямо перед ним оказался Реборн, развалившийся в миниатюрном кресле.  
\- Чаосс! - приветствовал его учитель Десятого. - Как продвигаются дела?  
Гокудера посмотрел поверх его головы на свое отражение в зеркале. Ямамото за стеклом растянул губы в уже ставшей привычной улыбке.  
\- Отвратно, - сообщил он.  
\- Ну, значит, я не сильно испорчу тебе настроение, - Реборн хитро сощурил глаза-бусинки. Хаято сглотнул.  
"О, Мадонна, ну что еще?"

Пустырь за школой был, натурально, пуст. Гокудера понадеялся было, что это всего лишь неудачная шуточка Реборна, но приближающийся шум мотора быстро убедил его в обратном. Семья якудза, контролирующая город, не могла выбрать более неудачное время для сведения счетов; а он, Хаято Гокудера, круглый дурак и недостоин звания правой руки босса. Потому что чуть ли не первый раз за все время явился в школу почти без оружия. Если не считать бейсбольной биты придурка Ямамото, но что-то сомнительно, чтобы она как по волшебству превратилась в его руках в меч.  
Гокудера стиснул зубы. Честно говоря, и в качестве биты она ему не особенно-то сдалась. Вряд ли противник будет стоять на месте и ждать, пока к нему подойдут и огреют по голове.  
Оставалось импровизировать.  
Он выбрался из-за своего укрытия и, не скрываясь, развязной походкой направился к машинам. Его появление возымело должный эффект - мафиози неуверенно зашептались. Хаято уловил слова "тот парень" и осклабился. Значит, не забыли. Отлично.  
Он остановился в нескольких шагах от них, небрежно закинул биту себе на плечи и произнес:  
\- Предыдущего раза не хватило, джентльмены? Вы прибыли за добавкой?  
Неуверенный обмен взглядами в стане врага заставил его внутренне возликовать, но тут самый главный из бандитов вытащил пушку.  
\- Никто не смеет оскорблять семью Момокёкаи! - провозгласил он.  
"Дело дрянь", - Гокудера перехватил рукоять бесполезной биты. Он и не думал, что блеф сработает, но надеялся потянуть время. Бездонный зрачок ствола гипнотизировал, притягивал взгляд. "Надеюсь, Реборн предупредит Десятого..."  
Мимо, бешено вращаясь, пролетел какой-то предмет и угодил типу с пистолетом прямиком в лоб. Хаято чуть не поперхнулся, опознав в неведомом метательном снаряде незажженную динамитную шашку. Мафиозо пошатнулся, схватившись за лицо, и выстрелил - но Гокудера тоже не стоял на месте. Отпрыгнув с линии огня, он во весь дух мчался к Ямамото, который как раз примеривался, чтобы использовать второй снаряд не по прямому назначению.  
\- Идиот, это тебе не бейсбол, - успел прошипеть он, выхватив из рук фальшивого себя пояс с динамитом. Ямамото поймал отброшенную им биту, взмахнул, превращая гладкое дерево в вороненую сталь, и хищно усмехнулся:  
\- Да неужто?  
Что-то в его голосе совсем не понравилось Гокудере, но размышлять было некогда.  
\- Да, их поджигать вообще-то надо! Ложись!  
Они рухнули на землю, прикрывая головы руками, и в ту же минуту догорели фитили у тех бомб, которые Хаято заботливо разложил вокруг места будущей разборки. Пустырь, как уже говорилось, до приезда людей Момокёкаи был совершенно пустым.

Когда Цуна, теряя трусы и размахивая руками, примчался на место взрыва, Гокудера воровато огляделся и старательно растоптал недовыкуренную сигарету. На долю Десятого не осталось ни одного противника - те, кого не достал первый взрыв, со стонами расползались от двух сумасшедших мальчишек.  
\- Что здесь произошло? - будущий глава Семьи Вонгола пытался отдышаться, и пламя в его глазах постепенно гасло, сменяясь растерянностью.  
Ямамото сунул Гокудере снова превратившийся в биту меч и одарил Цуну сияющей улыбкой.  
\- Небольшое недоразумение, - пояснил он, и, спохватившись, добавил, - босс.

\- Ненавижу бейсбол, - простонал Гокудера, потирая ноющие плечи. - По-моему, проще перебить толпу якудза, чем разобраться в ваших дурацких правилах.  
\- Ха-ха, мне-то казалось, что в правилах ты разобрался быстро, - Ямамото протянул ему запотевшую банку газировки. - Ну спасибо хоть не пытался поджечь мячи.  
Кажется, он совсем не был расстроен "своим" провалом на матче.  
Гокудера отвернулся. Признать, что он может в чем-то уступать этому идиоту, оказалось не так-то просто. Даже в таком дурацком занятии, как беготня за мячом.  
Они сидели на качелях в парке, наслаждаясь первой за день возможностью побыть самими собой. Ну, то есть, Гокудера наслаждался, а о чем думал Ямамото - черт его знает. По крайней мере, не ругает за сигареты и проигранный матч - и ладно.  
Хотя Хаято не имел никакого представления, с какой вообще стати его должно это волновать. От газировки щипало в носу, качели поскрипывали, когда он откидывался назад.  
\- Отец сегодня уехал по делам, - зевнув, сказал Ямамото. - Так что можем переночевать каждый у себя.  
Скрип. Скрип-скрип.  
\- Отличная идея, - язвительно отозвался Гокудера. - А главное, наверняка найдется какой-нибудь сосед, который заметит, как вечером в дом заходит один школьник, а утром выходит совсем другой.  
\- Тогда, может быть, хочешь суши?

А как просто все начиналось...  
Гокудера злился на себя, потому что злиться на Ямамото не получалось. Или, наоборот, получалось - все-таки удобная штука этот обмен телами, что ни говори.  
\- Как ты догадался про взрывчатку? - спросил он, поборов ставшее уже привычным недовольство. Перед глазами, будто на повторе, проигрывалась одна и та же картина - лже-Гокудера падает на землю, еще не услышав слова: "Ложись!"  
\- Просто повезло, - Ямамото валялся на диване и бездумно перещелкивал телеканалы. Он поднял голову, и улыбнулся - с опозданием, будто забыл вовремя включить ухмылку. Хаято подумал, что собственная мрачная рожа ему гораздо ближе и понятнее всей этой дурной жизнерадостности.  
"Все-таки расстроился из-за матча".  
А еще, подумал он, это так странно - будто впервые видеть того, кто всегда стоит рядом с тобой плечом к плечу. Непривычно. Неудобно. Нелепо.  
Как и вся эта история с чужими телами.  
"А он-то смотрит на тебя хоть когда-нибудь?"  
Почему-то этот вопрос казался жутко важным, и память тут же услужливо подкинула ему тот эпизод, с которого все началось. Верещащий Ламбо, розовые гранаты, базука... и Ямамото, бросившийся прикрывать его собственным телом. Его, не Десятого!  
Гокудера скрипнул зубами.  
\- Я бы и без тебя справился, - буркнул он. Ямамото бросил на него взгляд из-под пепельной челки. Хаято до сих пор не верил, что им удалось всех провести. Мимика, жесты, манера разговора - каждая деталь выдавала их с головой.  
"Мы все слишком редко смотрим друг на друга".  
\- Не за что, - с широкой улыбкой ответил Ямамото.  
\- Идиот, - беззлобно резюмировал Гокудера и запустил в него пустым пакетом из-под чипсов.

Он запутался. Как в дурацких бейсбольных правилах, где нужно бить по мячу и бежать, а куда и зачем - непонятно. Гокудера не любил запоминать лишнюю, ненужную информацию, но сейчас привычка сыграла с ним дурную шутку. В условиях текущей задачи вся информация казалась нужной.  
И то, как Ямамото сдувает со лба лезущие в глаза пряди. И как бросает вещи, где ни попадя: школьная сумка летит в один угол комнаты, пиджак - в другой. И эта его улыбка, не только на губах и в глазах, но и в жестах, движениях, голосе.  
Миллион неважных деталей.  
Он даже про Десятого знает меньше!  
И еще, - думал он, сидя на подоконнике и раскуривая "ну теперь уж точно последнюю" сигарету, - его напугала та легкость, с которой они поняли друг друга там, на пустыре. Обменявшись оружием и не обменявшись словами. Хаято привык работать в одиночку, да, он свыкся с мыслью, что боссу можно доверять, ну так где Десятый, а где бейсболист?  
Он стряхивал пепел, и красные искры исчезали в темноте за окном, не долетая до земли.  
\- Что там насчет чересчур бдительных соседей?  
Ямамото подошел неслышно, облокотился рядом о подоконник. Гокудера инстинктивно попытался отодвинуться, и чуть было не вывалился наружу.  
\- Хочешь подмочить мою репутацию?  
\- А ты всегда у нас такой пай-мальчик?  
\- Не всегда.  
Хаято сначала даже не сообразил, что изменилось, а потом понял - Ямамото смотрел на него без улыбки. Забытая сигарета стлела до фильтра и обожгла пальцы, Гокудера выругался и уронил окурок. А когда он снова поднял глаза, непонятное выражение уже исчезло с лица Ямамото, - с его собственного лица, - и тот снова смеялся.  
Словно и не было того жаркого, злого взгляда - а может, ему уже чудится. Ямамото не может злиться, Гокудера не должен относиться к нему так спокойно и дружелюбно. Это было похоже на одержимость Мукуро: чужие мысли проступали сквозь их собственные, как старинные фрески, проглядывающие из-под поздних записей. Хаято помнил - в Италии отец возил их по разным музеям; детям нужно прививать хороший вкус, говорил он. В одной из церквей через послевоенную побелку стен проглядывали строгие лица святых. Бьянки сказала: как будто они хотят спрятаться, но не могут.  
Гокудера дорого бы отдал сейчас за возможность спрятаться.  
\- Я иду спать, - резко сказал он, - и надеюсь, что, проснувшись, не увижу в зеркале твою физиономию.  
\- Ха-ха, да уж, было бы неплохо...  
"Сейчас он схватит меня за руку, - подумал Гокудера. - Скажет "постой", и схватит за руку". Он уже почти чувствовал, как на запястье смыкаются чужие пальцы; но Ямамото не пошевелился. И в этом тоже было что-то жутковатое, впрочем, Хаято больше привык доверять логике, чем инстинктам. И, если рассуждать логически, у его товарища по несчастью не было никаких причин его останавливать.  
Он аккуратно затворил за собой дверь.  
"Завтра. Пожалуйста, пускай скорее наступит завтра!"

Он проснулся мгновенно, как от толчка, нашаривая оружие - но под рукой оказалась только рукоять боккена. За окном было еще темно. Гокудера первым делом схватился за голову - и с облегченным стоном рухнул обратно на подушку. Родная шевелюра была на месте. Вот только комната явно не та, в которой он засыпал.  
Он выбрался из постели, озадаченно поводя плечами - с непривычки собственное тело казалось ему чужим. Судя по раскиданным вокруг бейсбольным причиндалам, он оказался в спальне Ямамото. Пару раз споткнувшись обо что-то и больно ушибив палец, Хаято вывалился в коридор с твердым намерением добраться до зеркала и проверить, на месте ли все необходимые детали его, любимого. И, конечно же, столкнулся с таким же заспанным и взъерошенным Ямамото.  
\- Ну и рожа у тебя, - буркнул он. По правде сказать, сейчас он был готов расцеловать эту самую рожу - потому что наконец-то все закончилось.  
\- Зато своя, - ну вот, все на своем месте, и улыбочка эта идиотская тут как тут. - А ты всегда спишь с динамитом под подушкой?  
\- А ты - в обнимку с бамбуковым мечом, - зевнув, парировал Гокудера. - Меняемся спальнями?  
\- Ага, - кивнул Ямамото и не двинулся с места.  
Он ничего не говорил, просто смотрел, но Гокудера вдруг очень четко осознал, что стоит посреди коридора в одних трусах и растянутой футболке, и этот легкомысленный наряд отнюдь не скрывает некую утреннюю проблему, весьма характерную для здорового подросткового организма. Он рванулся к дверям ванной, едва не оскользнувшись, но Ямамото оказался быстрее, перехватил на полпути, впечатывая в стену, прижался, не давая времени продумать, рассчитать ситуацию. Хаято и опомниться не успел, а его уже целовали, бережно, осторожно, и было чертовски несправедливо, что этот идиот умеет так по-взрослому целоваться, но конечно, это же Такеши Ямамото, звезда бейсбольной команды, мать его, у него нет отбоя от девчонок, только почему эта самая звезда зажимает в углу не упомянутых девчонок, а собственного одноклассника?  
Руки Ямамото скользнули под футболку, на время лишая Гокудеру способности связно соображать, и вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть ненормального придурка, Хаято вцепился в чужие плечи, как утопающий хватается за соломинку. Потому что с каждым вдохом его отпускало напряжение вчерашнего безумного дня, оставляя после себя только простую и понятную жажду. И, в принципе, не все ли равно с кем и как?  
"Не все равно", - понял он, выгибаясь навстречу прикосновениям, когда Ямамото переключился на его шею, прикусывая кожу в том месте, где заполошно бился пульс. И откуда он только знает?.. "Смелее, придурок, я не фарфоровый!" - хотелось крикнуть ему, но он лишь дернул на себя ворот чужой майки, заставляя бейсболиста поднять голову, и прошипел:  
\- План Б: не меняемся спальнями.  
Черта с два он уступит инициативу этому идиоту!

Все закончилось слишком быстро.  
Гокудера курил, наслаждаясь первой нормальной сигаретой за полтора дня, и пытался отогнать навязчивые мысли. Например - что им теперь со всем этим делать?  
"Все это", в сущности, была ерунда, сколько раз он слышал от мальчишек в раздевалке о подобных развлечениях, только ему и в голову не приходило "снять напряжение" с чьей-то помощью. Особенно - с помощью этого вот конкретного придурка. И - он был уверен - у других дело обходилось без поцелуев. Без переплетенных пальцев, испачканных в белом и липком. И уж точно без предварительного обмена телами.  
Черт, да он был уверен, что Ямамото смухлевал - откуда бы иначе ему знать все самые чувствительные местечки на теле Хаято? При мысли о том, чем занимался этот озабоченный, пока был им, Гокудера снова почувствовал горячую волну, прокатившуюся по всему телу, и поспешил приструнить разбушевавшееся воображение. Ну все, поигрались и хватит. Одного раза более чем достаточно.  
\- Завтрак готов, - сообщил Ямамото, заглядывая в комнату. - Ты оденешься или так и будешь шокировать гипотетических соседей?  
Гокудере ужасно захотелось запустить в него чем-нибудь тяжелым.  
"Одного раза более, чем достаточно, - подумал он, натягивая школьную форму. - По крайней мере до того, как я проштудирую соответствующую литературу".  
Почему-то его терзало смутное подозрение, что все только начинается.


End file.
